Intellegence
by panchan14
Summary: Daisuke isn't as dumb as everyone thinks. . . *WARNING* yaoi, Yamasuke ****Chapter 7 up!****
1. The Teacher's Meeting

Daisuke and Miyako laughed as the spit was he made went right into the side of Takeru's head. He let out a low growl as the two laughed away. The bell rang, and the teacher looked quite unhappy.   
  
"Mr. Motamiya, I need to speak with you," she stated flatly. He gave her a look of half fear, half amusement.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" he asked as soon as he reached her desk.  
  
"Why do you insist on acting like a fool in class? That could result in a grade drop," she said.   
  
"I have to, it is my only way of communication," he said.  
  
"Well, you are too smart for this kind of stuff. I mean, you have straight As, and you are acting like you don't even deserve an F. I don't get it. Why can't you just act smart around everyone else?" she scolded.  
  
"Because I would be called a freak, like I need any more of that," he said. The teacher looked at him sympatheticly.  
  
"That isn't true, look at your friend Miyako, she is another straight A student, but she acts smart, and she has quite a few friends," she said.  
  
"That's her, I am already hated, why put even more on me?" with that, he walked out of the room. Miyako was waiting for him.  
  
"So what did she have to talk to you about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, just the usual, grades, and things."  
  
+++  
  
Yamato was waiting for his brother to get out of school. He wasn't happy, though, because Takeru and Taichi had persuaded him to have a digidestined sleep-over at his home. That meant Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, and the rest would be at his house. Soon, he heard the end of the day bell, and watched as the other adolescents poured out of the school. He spotted Takeru scolding Miyako and Daisuke. Miyako looked sorry, Daisuke looked bored. Yamato laughed to himself. The young man was quite good at ignorance, for he was doing that with Takeru. The older watched as he snuck away after Ken, who had switched schools. After Takeru had said goodbye to Miyako, he hopped into his brother's vehicle, looking very irritated.   
  
"So, how was school?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Same old stuff, Daisuke and Miyako were throwing spit-wads, trying to hit me. Sadly, Daisuke did," he said with a growl.  
"I see," Yamato said, "are you still having the sleep-over at my house, then?"  
  
"Yeah, and Daisuke is still coming, but I'm just frustrated with him, I wish he could be smart for once. It would do him some good," Takeru said as they took off for home.  
  
+++  
  
Ken smiled at his best friend. The boy was full of so much spunk, which he wished he had sometimes. Daisuke looked at him with a grin.  
  
"Are you going to the party tonight?" Daisuke asked. Ken nodded timidly.  
  
"I don't really think I will be very welcome," he said.  
  
"Come on!" Daisuke said "You will be fine, I mean, you have me with you if you aren't, and if they don't want you there, I can go with you home, sound good?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, you are the best person I have ever met," Ken said, hugging the other boy. Daisuke returned the hug, and they continued the trek to Daisuke's house.   
  
+++  
  
So, what do you think, should I continue, or just stop here? Please review! 


	2. The Sleepover

Yamato looked at all of the people that had arrived in his apartment. Everyone was there, except for Daisuke and Ken. He was surprised that Daisuke hadn't shown up, but he figured Ken wouldn't want to. Just then, the door bell rang. He walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood Daisuke, and a reluctant looking Ken.  
  
"Come in, come in, you're late," the older man said.  
  
"Not my fault," Ken muttered.  
  
"Sorry, my mother pulled some horrendous chores on me, and Ken was just along for the ride," Daisuke stated, smiling. The other two looked quite shocked.  
  
"Horrendous? Where in the hell did you learn that word?" Yamato asked.   
  
"Um, I don't know?" Daisuke put his hand behind his head, and blushed.  
  
"Whatever, go join the rest of the idiots back there," he said, and left. Ken looked at Daisuke.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked his burgundy-haired best friend.  
  
"I paid attention in class a few times, okay?" Daisuke said, "I didn't want to have to tell Mr. Cool that."  
  
"That's simple enough to understand," Ken smiled. They then heard the yell of a young woman.  
  
"Daisuke! Ken!" Miyako yelled out when she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, Miyako!" They said in union. She came up to them.  
  
"Daisuke, careful note," Miyako stated, lowering her head, "Takeru is still pretty pissed, I would leave him alone, if I were you."  
  
"Right, I'll leave him alone, maybe," the young man smiled at his friends' disapproving expression.  
  
"That isn't going to blow over well, if he goes psycho killer on you all of a sudden," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah," Miyako agreed.  
  
"Fine, fine, I won't pester him, that much," he said.  
  
"Jesus, Daisuke, that is the second word you have stumped me on," Ken said.  
  
"What did I say this time?" he asked.  
  
"Pester?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I actually paid attention in class once or twice, is it that bad?" he asked them.  
  
"No, but it is surprising," Miyako said. Daisuke nodded halfway in understanding. He then pulled away from the other two, looking for something to entertain him. He found a stack of paper and a pencil near the edge of the living room. He made sure that no one was really around, and that no one was using the paper, and Daisuke sat down. He smiled when he noticed the pencil was a mechanical one, and had plenty of lead. He began to draw pictures of people, none he actually knew. One was of a woman standing in front of a pond, crying, her tears meshing with the liquid on the ground. Another was of people at a techno rave. Yet another was of a woman falling, and a man just out of reach of saving her. Then there was the sketches, just of nothing in particular. He signed his name very small on the bottom, and left them, to go and talk to Ken and Miyako again.  
  
+++  
  
Yamato looked at the drawings of Daisuke's. He was utterly amazed with that talent that was spread across the little sheets of paper. He had noticed the little initials at the bottom of the pages, and was quite surprised. First, Daisuke had used a word he hadn't ever thought would come out of the boy's mouth, then he drew the pictures that should have been in an art gallery. He took them, and put them in a drawer in his room, to remind himself of the talented young man. He then looked at the clock, almost midnight. Time for everyone to get their asses to sleep. He was tired, and didn't feel like dealing with the rest of them.  
  
"Okay everyone!" He called out over their voices, "Time for you all to get your asses to bed! I am tired, and I refuse to let you reign while I sleep." The room groaned, but everyone began to pull out their sleeping bags. Within an hour they were all somewhat sleeping. Yamato noticed one person, away from the rest. He dubbed it as Ken and went over to see the young man sleep. When he got there, though, it wasn't Ken. It was Daisuke. He smiled at the soft expression on the burgundy haired boy's face. Daisuke had been the least of his problems, which wasn't what he had expected. Yamato was actually pleased that the goggle boy had come to the party.  
  
"What are you doing, Yama?" Taichi's voice whispered softly as he walked over to his best friend.   
  
"Just watching him sleep," the blonde said. Taichi put his arm around his best friend, and watched with him.  
  
"What's so great, he is asleep, there is nothing to watch," the wild haired man said.  
  
"You don't see it?" The other shook his head. "He isn't reeking havoc everywhere, he is actually peaceful, and innocent."  
  
"That's deep," Taichi said.  
  
"I know, that's just me, though," Yamato said before he scooted the other to bed and went into his room.  
  
+++  
  
Daisuke awoke to the sun splashing on his tanned face. He smiled and sat up. There was everyone pile atop each other in their sleeping bags, still in the land of Nod. He walked to the rest room, did his business, and then heard a groan from the room across from the bathroom. He creaked open the door and saw Yamato sitting up from his huge bed. Daisuke knocked.  
  
"Come in," Yamato grumbled. Daisuke walked in, smiling uncomfortably. Yamato seemed surprised. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Um, I wake up this early everyday?" Daisuke said.   
  
"Damn, I thought you would be like Taichi, in bed till noon," Yamato said.  
  
"I'm a stereotype, I am my own person," Daisuke muttered defiantly. Yamato choked back a cough.   
  
"Damn, you are one surprise after another." the older said. Daisuke rose an eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh, like the words you're using, your drawings, and many other things," Yamato said.  
  
"Wait a minute! What about my drawings?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"The ones I found on the table with DM signed on them,"the blonde said. Daisuke mentally slapped himself. How could he have left them out?  
  
"Shit," he muttered. Yamato walked over to the younger and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't be ashamed, I think they are beautiful," the older whispered in Daisuke's ear. The younger blushed heavily, giving hasty thanks. "Hey, are you hungry?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, walking out of the room, Yamato following. "So, what would you like?"  
  
"Who said you were cooking?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I can, actually, I am pretty good," Daisuke said. "So, what would you like?"  
  
"Um, how about a Mexican omelette?"  
  
"Perfect," was the reply, as Daisuke pulled out the jalapeño peppers, eggs, cheese, milk, and bell peppers. Within minutes the omelette was smelling really good, and a few people began to stir from their slumber. After five more minutes and the omelette was done, and looking really good. Yamato put a fork into it, and pulled out a chunk. The blonde shoveled it in his mouth, and smiled, eyes wide, nodding.  
  
"Damn, pretty good," he said, "I think I have a competitor."  
  
"Not really, but I can cook some," Daisuke stated, blushing.  
  
"Nothing but a bag of surprised, and pretty good ones at that," Yamato said, as Miyako, Jyou, and Koushiro walked in, and Daisuke gave him a look to make him quiet.  
  
"Hey," Jyou rumbled, "that looks pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, how about you make one for me!" Miyako said. Yamato nodded, and began to make them, smiling.   
  
"Hey, I have to go," Daisuke said, "Miyako?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you tell Ken to just come over when he wants, if he wants to? I am off," he said, pulling on his jacket and folding the sleeping bag.   
  
"Why are you leaving so early?" Yamato asked, "It's only seven thirty!"  
  
"I have business to attend to," he said, and with that, he walked out the door.  
  
"That was weird," Miyako said, taking a bite out of her omelette. Everyone silently agreed, and continued to eat their omelettes.  
  
+++  
  
So, what do you think? I actually pumped out a longer chapter, the longest one I have in a while! Well, please review! 


	3. A Teacher's Betrayal

Hey! Sorry for all of the mistakes on chapter 2! I looked it over and saw all of the errors I made AFTER I posted it! So sorry!  
  
+++  
  
"Good afternoon, students," the teacher said brightly, "how was everyone's weekend?" She heard the mumbles of something or other, and then went back to talking. "We are starting a paper today," she said, and she heard the classroom groan. "It is on how you see yourself in the world." She looked around and saw Daisuke's hand raised. "Yes?"  
  
"How long is this supposed to be?" he asked, getting everyone to look at him.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot that, thank you Daisuke. It is supposed to be one page, front and back," she said, "I want the rough draft done by the end of the period." With that everyone began to work. Daisuke was a fourth of the way done when Miyako interrupted him.  
  
"Dai, what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I am going to try and get my work done," he said, and went back to writing his paper. Within ten minutes he was done, and had started on the final draft. Twenty minutes later he was completely done. He shuffled his way up to the teacher. "Ma'am, I am done," he whispered quietly.  
  
"Well, then do the final draft," she whispered back.  
  
"Done," he said. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, then, goof-ball, turn it in, and you can do whatever, but please be quiet and do not disrupt the class," she said, giving him a pleading look.  
  
"Okay, thank you ma'am," he said. He got back to his desk and began to draw, not letting anyone see what he was doing. They all were thinking that he was having trouble writing, when he was having trouble drawing the perspective on the nose of a villanous woman. Once he was done, he began on another picture, and soon the class time was almost over. The burgundy haired young man began to pack his things back in his bag, and sat there, head down, until the final bell sounded the escape from school. Everyone began to shuffle out of the room, while Daisuke still sat there, head covered in his crossed arms.  
  
"Daisuke?" the teacher asked when everyone had gone out. He lifted his head, and looked at her.  
  
"You need to hurry, if you are going to catch up to your friends," she said.  
  
"Thank you ma'am," he said. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Daisuke, I am really excited about reading your paper." She let go of him and pushed him out of the class room. He sighed. He knew that Miyako wasn't very interested in talking to him, especially after the rude comment he made to her in class.   
  
"Hey, Daisuke!" he heard a familiar voice yell out. He looked behind him and saw Takeru running toward him. The surprised the young man, because he thought that Takeru hated him.  
  
"Uh, hi Takeru," Daisuke said.  
  
"Hey, you want a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know your thinking, why am I being so nice? Well, Yamato seems quite impressed with you, so I have to say you're pretty cool."  
  
"So you judge me by what your brother thinks?"   
  
"A little, and besides, you were nice today."  
  
"Um, okay." Just then, Yamato walked into the school, looking for his brother. When he spotted him talking to Daisuke with a small smile, and Daisuke looking utterly confused, he grinned.  
  
"So, kids, you ready to go?" he asked them. Daisuke looked even more flabbergasted than before.  
  
"Sure!" Takeru said, grabbing Daisuke's arm and running toward the small blue car that his brother owned. Yamato laughed and walked out, watching Takeru pull Daisuke in the car. For some reason, Takeru wanted to be Daisuke's friend, his real friend. It was nice to see that, though. He jumped in his car and drove off. Daisuke was unusually quiet throughout the ride. When they got to the apartment that Daisuke lived in, he quickly got out. Before he made past Yamato's window, the older blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him down.  
  
"Hey, be ready in twenty minutes, I am coming to pick you up," he whispered quietly so Takeru wouldn't hear. The other nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. He heard the car drive away, and he walked into his apartment.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, how was school today?" she asked.  
  
"It was great, I am going out," he said to her.  
  
"Is all your homework done?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Okay, then, you are free to go."  
  
"Thank you, mother," he said before walking out the door. He stood outside the building and sighed. The sun shone brightly. He began to talk to himself. "I thought they told me high school would be a breeze. Here I am, Junior year, and I am buzzing through it like it was kindergarten work." He watched the streets intently, waiting for the little blue vehicular device to appear on the road again. Fifteen minutes later, it began to come into view. Yamato stopped in front of the boy, and opened the door.   
  
"Hey, hop in," he said.  
  
"You are two minutes and thirty five seconds early," Daisuke said.  
  
"Well, better early than late, right?" he asked. The younger nodded. He shut the door and put on his seatbelt. They drove off toward the older man's apartment.  
  
"Now, why am I going with you?" he asked. Yamato smiled.  
  
"Well, I want someone to help me cook," he told the goggle boy. The younger nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for thinking of me," Daisuke said.  
  
"You are the only other digidestined who can cook, so I would really like your help, or company," Yamato stated. They arrived at Yamato's apartment, and they grabbed the groceries that had suddenly appeared in the back seat. They got to the door, and Yamato unlocked it, taking off his shoes. Daisuke followed suit. They walked into the kitchen and pulled out the stuff. After an hour, both were laughing and enjoying their pepperoni stromboli.   
  
"Well, putting extra ingredients in the middle is a pretty good idea," Daisuke said, taking a bite out of it.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the idea," Yamato said, smiling.   
  
"No problem," they finished and washed the dishes.  
  
"You know, Daisuke, you are pretty cool, you're nice to hang with," Yamato said.  
  
"Really?" Daisuke looked quite surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you aren't as high maintenance as everyone says. You are pretty calm, and funny as hell," he said.   
  
"Thanks, Yamato, that means a lot to me," the younger said. Yamato hugged him.  
  
"Call me Yama," he said.  
  
"Okay, cool," Daisuke said, returning the hug. Soon they were staring at each other, inching closer to one another. Right before their lips met, a knock resounded on the door. Both pulled away, flushing almost the color of Daisuke's hair.   
  
"Come in!" Yamato yelled. The door opened to reveal Takeru. He smiled and walked over to the dish that the other boys had made.   
  
"Smells nice," he said.  
  
"Hey, I have to go, it's getting late, my mother is going to worry," Daisuke said, watching the sky turn a hue of orange.   
  
"Oh, your right," Yamato said. "Takeru, want to come with me to drop him off?"  
  
"Um, sure," he said. "Hey Daisuke, what are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Made food," was all the tanned boy said as they walked to the car. After the usual five minute ride to Daisuke's house, he said his polite goodbyes and walked up to his apartment.  
  
"Dai-chan! Where have you been?" his mother asked.  
  
"I was at a friend's house, mom," he said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok, want some dinner?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks, mom, already ate."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"That's what we were doing, cooking."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I guess you can roam around the house then," she said, going back into the kitchen. He smiled and went into his room, he had a few drawings to paint.  
  
+++  
  
Yamato walked into the highschool, to go and excuse Daisuke for the rest of the day, so they could talk. He was nervous, because of their near kiss. He walked into the office, and finding no one there, he waited.  
  
+++  
  
"Daisuke, can I talk to you outside please?" the teacher said sternly as she pushed up her glasses.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said as he stood and left the room, her following.   
  
"Daisuke, how could you not want to show this to everyone, it is brilliant!" She exclaimed when they were in the hall.  
  
"I have told you before, I don't want to be noticed, I would rather be qualified as dumb."  
  
"How? This work I would expect from a college student, not from a Junior in highschool!"  
  
"It is better for me not to be thought of as some freak," he said.  
  
"Daisuke, I am very disappointed in you, this work is beautiful," she said. "Well, let's get back in the class room." they walked back in, and the teacher stood in front of the class. "Tomorrow, we are going to read these aloud, that means everyone." she said before sitting. Daisuke frowned at her. What a ploy.  
  
"Ma'am?" an aid walked into the room.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Some one is here for Daisuke, he will be excused for the rest of class."  
  
"Very well, goodbye, Daisuke," the teacher said, waving him off.  
  
+++  
  
Yamato was lucky that the room Daisuke was in was right next to the office. He had heard the entire thing from the chair he was glued to. Daisuke was smart? In fact, he was a genius, writing college level reports? It was a mystery to him. He watched Daisuke walk out of the room with the aide, and hopped out of the office. He smiled at the surprised and confused expression that was on the boy's face.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke!" he said in happy tone, "I need to talk to you."   
  
"Well then, let's head out of here," Daisuke said, and he wandered up the hall, Yamato by his side. They got into the older's car and drove off.  
  
"Question, Dai."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you are smart, college level?" Daisuke choked.  
  
"How. . .?" the young man couldn't even finish his sentence.  
  
"How did I know?" The younger nodded. "I was in the office and I overheard you and your teacher discussing your paper. Now, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"No one needed to know," the younger mumbled, looking at his feet.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"When they dub you as 'smart,' the only thing you are is the answers to everything, the cheat on the homework. All it would ever lead to is my being hurt."  
  
"Oh." Yamato parked the car in a shaded area by the park, making sure no one was around. "Another question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"It is about us almost . . . kissing yesterday." Daisuke suddenly turned very red, and put his arm in the way of his face. "Look, I want to be honest about it, Dai, don't hate me, please."  
  
"I can't, you are one of the only people who notice that I exist."  
  
"Okay. Well," Yamato paused, taking a deep breath, "I think I felt something there."  
  
"Yama. ." Daisuke looked at him.  
  
"Look, I know it sounds weird, but I think I am falling for you."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Dai, please don't kill me for this," Yamato then bent over and brushed his lips against Daisuke's. He felt the younger tense beneath him. He relaxed and leaned in, though. Yamato's hand found it's way into the tangle of burgundy hair, and they opened their mouths, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they parted, panting.  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does this mean we are 'together' now?"  
  
"I think so," Yamato smiled, a flush spreading across his face. He then looked at his watch. "Damnit! We have to go and pick up Takeru."  
  
"That sounds okay."  
  
"Hey, you want to stay over on Friday, just you and me?" Yamato grasped his new koibito's hand.  
  
"That sounds great," Daisuke said, smiling. "Yama?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
"We aren't, not even Takeru, they wouldn't understand." Daisuke nodded, and they continued the small trek to the school.  
  
+++  
  
I am weird! How can I write this?!?!?!?!? Well, please review! 


	4. The Truth Comes Forth

Daisuke looked around the classroom, at the students looking nervous about reading their retched papers. He wasn't smiling himself. They were all going to find out who he really was, and that scared him. They would all know that he had lied about being a completely hyper-active idiot, which he didn't want anyone but Yamato to know. He laughed mentally. He hadn't even wanted Yamato to know, but he did, and that was better, so he could act like himself around his koibito.  
  
"Good afternoon class," the teacher said as the bell sounded through the still air, "Is anyone ready to read their reports?" She looked around the class, and stopped at Daisuke. He seemed lost in his own world, she thought to let him go last.  
  
"I will go, ma'am," Miyako said. The teacher nodded, and handed the young lavender haired girl her report. Daisuke almost wanted to puke as Miyako read hers. It was all about love and how her life was going perfectly. She finally was done, and soon some other young woman read hers. After quite a while, most of the class had read. Takeru went up to read his. Daisuke found his was like the rest, how they thought to world would turn their way, and that they hoped to become successful human beings, and Daisuke knew most of them would end up on the street. He then looked around. Everyone had read, besides him.  
  
"Is that everyone?" The teacher sounded. She flipped through her book, and looked at the auburn haired young man. Daisuke coiled back in his seat at her intense stare. "No, Daisuke, you haven't read yet."  
  
"I do not feel the need to read mine,"the young man said.  
  
"You will read it to get any points on it," the teacher said threateningly. Daisuke sighed, and walked up to the teacher. She handed him his report and he stood in front of the class swallowing the lump of bile choking up his throat. He could hear the taunting whispers of his classmates as he began.  
  
"I view the world in a different perspective than most. I see it as a cruel predator, and I the helpless prey. It seems always ready to attack, and rip apart what is left of my tattered and torn soul.  
  
"No longer can I see myself being a part of the world's clique. Back in my more youthful days, I would pretend to hold myself together with this hopeless little lie, and people would like me for who I am, and not what I act to be. I know now that it has never happened, and probably never will. The world will always be cruel and heartless; I will never be treated like I really matter.  
  
"Although they may treat me like that, and the world will always have it's back turned on me, I have realized that I do matter, enough to keep from stealing myself from life. Life is precious and kind, but she is fragile, and is pushed to her limits too often. I have decided to become friends with this pained need. Deep down, even the most suicidal person in the world doesn't want to die, for they will be losing that little thing they hold dear. I feel now that I could not open up another wound on Life's delicate skin.  
  
"Today I looked at everyone, and noticed their distinguished groups. I looked at myself, and fond no one but myself. I figure that I do this to keep from getting hurt. That is my main fear, being hurt. I have done everything possible in my life to keep it from happening. It still does, though. My need for a human companion overrules my judgement and someone gets close enough to sabotage my heart. The pain makes you writhe, tremble, and scream. It is the worst feeling in the world, I can tell you from personal experience.  
  
"My new goal is to live by my standards and not by the world's. This will only lead to more of my pain.  
  
"I am odd, I guess, for going to the beat of a different drummer. The beat isn't even very different, though. It is almost exactly the same. It is just that the drummer isn't the most popular, so anyone to follow him is out-cast and thrown to the ground. Although now I will pick myself up, instead of cursing and sputtering at the cruelty of a world gone wrong. I am now able to walk around this battle field of hate and pick up what is left of my butchered soul and piece it back together for my own good."  
  
He looked up from his paper, to see many eyes widened in his direction. They were staring blankly, he knew they hadn't expected that at all. They had expected something along the lines of him thinking hopefully and saying that one day his childhood crush would be his. He handed his paper back to the teacher, giving her a final glare, and walked back to his seat to put his things back in his bag. Just then the bell rang, and the class walked out silently, all eyes still on the auburn haired young man. He refused to look at them, though, he knew they would laugh at him, and spit on him for his efforts at explaining his life. He walked out as soon as they were gone, and paced through the halls with his head down, hoping no one would notice him.  
  
"Daisuke?" he heard Miyako's voice ring softly in his ear.  
  
"What?" he asked, not looking up to face her.  
  
"I really liked your paper," she said, smiling, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you," he said, sloughing off her hand. "I have to go."  
  
"Bye Dai," she said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"Good bye, Miyako-san," he told her, walking out the door in the direction of his home.  
  
+++  
  
Yamato looked at his brother, who seemed in a state of shock. They were waiting for Daisuke. When he saw his koi walk out of the school he smiled, then frowned. The boy was walking off, going home without him. Yamato was hurt by this, and looked at his brother.  
  
"What's wrong Takeru?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Remember when I said I wanted Daisuke to be smart for once?"  
  
"Yes, quite clearly."  
  
"Well, he did."  
  
"So that's why he doesn't want a ride home," Yamato murmured to himself, watching Daisuke disappear around the corner. "What did he do?"  
  
"We had to read papers out loud in one of our classes, and he blew all of ours, even Miyako's, away, with his perspective and forsight."  
  
"I knew he had it in him," Yamato said, and he drove around the corner. He spotted Daisuke lurching around, his head down. He drove up to him and rolled down his window. "Dai?" The younger looked up, sorrow and pain locked in his eyes.  
  
"What?" he said harshly. Yamato knew what it was like to be in Daisuke's position, so he wasn't offended.  
  
"Don't you want a ride home?"  
  
"I'm fine for today, thank you though, Yama."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am quite, sorry for the inconvenience." With that the younger stalked off, leaving Yamato behind, looking very unhappy.  
  
"I guess we will just have to leave him alone for a bit," the older blonde said, flipping around, and driving Takeru home.  
  
+++  
  
Daisuke felt horrible now. He had turned his lover away, because he was being selfish. He wasn't even noticing what was going on around him. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a bunch of thugs. He cursed under his breath and tried to step back. His eyes widened when he felt someone grasp his hands, and pull them behind him. After that he clenched his eyes shut at the pain of someone's fist meeting with the sensitive flesh of his stomach. Soon the blows came from every angle, and he was losing consciousness.   
  
+++  
  
Yamato was driving to Daisuke's house, to talk to him privately. He drove slowly around the streets when he saw a bunch of men in what looked like a brawl. Getting closer, he saw they were beating the hell out of someone. He rolled down the window and heard a shriek of pain. He knew right then that it was Daisuke they were hurting. He swung open the door and ran over to them. He then began to punch his way through them, to get to the younger. After ten minutes, they had all backed away, and he thanked his creator that he knew tae kwan doe (someone tell me how to spell it!). He knelt over his lover's unconscious body.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled out. The blonde pulled the beaten and bloody young man into his car and sped off to the hospital.  
  
+++  
  
Daisuke groaned as the world swam into the view. He saw the white of the hospital, and his mother standing over him. He smiled softly at her, and then looked for Yamato.  
  
"Oh my God!" She hoarsely cried as she fell to her knees, "Daisuke! I thought I could have lost you! Thank goodness for that nice young man who helped you get away from those punks!"  
  
"I'm okay, mom."  
  
"Honey, I know this is a really bad time, but I have to go out of town for the next two weeks, to help with the mortgage."  
  
"Okay, who am I staying with?"  
  
"The young man who helped you, your sister has a friend she is already staying with," she said, kissing his bruised forehead softly.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"His name is Ishida Yamato, I believe." Daisuke fought jumping in the glee he found now.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"You will be going with him tomorrow, okay, remember, honey, I love you, I will be back."  
  
"I wish dad were back, so it wouldn't be so hard on you," Daisuke mumbled.   
  
"Daisuke, we couldn't have stopped the accident, and don't worry, we will get you and your sister into college," she said, and then she left, looking very upset. After about twenty minutes later, Yamato walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Dai."  
  
"Thank you," Daisuke smiled, trying to sit up. He winced, and lay back down. Yamato showed concern.  
  
"This is my fault, I shouldn't have let you walk home," he said, holding the younger's hand tightly.  
  
"No, you had no control in it, I was being stupid," Daisuke said.  
  
"Never have you shown me to be stupid, koi," Yamato said.  
  
"You don't watch me very closely, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
+++  
  
"Well, welcome 'home,' for now," Yamato said, helping the younger into the apartment. "Takeru will be coming over everyday to get you your homework."  
  
"Thank you," Daisuke said, smiling.  
  
"You know I would give up the world for you," Yamato said, as he helped the younger in his bed, where he could get some rest. Within an hour, the younger was fast asleep, dreaming of his lucky stars, for he knew now that he had quite a few.  
  
+++  
  
So, what do you think? I know, I am weird. Well, again, please review! 


	5. The Shit Hits The Fan

Daisuke awakened, seeing a bright light around the room. He sighed, and sat up. His muscles ached still from the pain. He groaned softly. Yamato walked in, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, kissing Daisuke softly.   
  
"Good morning," Daisuke said, smiling at Yamato.  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"This morning, I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sound good?"  
  
"Very, let's eat!" Yamato laughed and helped the younger out of bed, walking him to the table. Both ate, talking happily, and joking around.   
  
"Yama?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long am I out from school?"  
  
"Just the rest of this week, I believe."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"I heard about you reading your paper aloud."  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke sighed softly.  
  
"So, was it worth it?"   
  
"Dunno yet, I haven't gotten the reaction yet, not back at school."  
  
"I see, so, tell me about it."  
  
"Hey! In my back pack, I have the rough draft," Daisuke said, finding his bag and picking through it. He pulled out a set of sheets of paper, and handed them to Yamato. The older took them, pulling Daisuke over to the couch. They sat down, and Yamato began to read them. He finished quickly, and looked at Daisuke.  
  
"Damn! I can't write like that! Your teacher was wright, you are a genius!" He watched Daisuke turn a deep shade of red, and kissed him. "No need for embarrassment, not at all! I really like it. It sounds like something I would think."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Yamato said, smiling. That day seemed to be great.  
  
+++  
  
"Knock knock!" Takeru said as he opened his brother's door. He saw no one in the living room or kitchen, so he took a few cautious steps into the house. He looked at the couch, and saw that there was someone there, probably asleep. He walked over there expecting to see Daisuke, but that was not what he found. He held in a gasp when he saw Yamato and Daisuke, cuddling close on the hide-a-bed. Yamato had his arms wrapped around the younger, who was snuggled up to his chest. They were both clothed, which half-way relieved Takeru, but not really. He walked out of the apartment, questions riddling his head. Yamato and Daisuke were gay? They were going out? They hadn't told him? He had thought he and his brother were close. He sighed sadly, and walked away from the apartment, feeling disappointed and betrayed.  
  
+++  
  
Daisuke awakened yet again, in his lover's arms. He smiled, and just lay there. He felt a draft, and looked around for an open window, but only found an open door. His eyes widened, and he walked over to close it.  
  
"Oh, shit," he muttered when he saw Takeru's trademark hat laying on the ground, forgotten. He walked slowly over to Yamato, and shook him awake slowly.  
  
"Why are you up?" He asked when he saw Daisuke.  
  
"Well, there was a draft."  
  
"Then why wake me up."  
  
"The door was open," Daisuke said, handing the blonde his younger brother's hat.  
  
"Fuck," he said. "This is going to be a problem."  
  
"Maybe we should have told him."  
  
"No, that wouldn't have been smart, because he would have been too shocked, and then become homophobic."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"He has told me that he doesn't like 'gay' people, he said that they were stupid and shameless."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I know." They continued to ponder for around five minutes, and then decided they were hungry. They cooked together, with not as much happy conversation and laughter as usual. Both were very worried at what Takeru would do.   
  
"God, I am sorry, Yama," Daisuke said.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Yamato asked, lifting his head.  
  
"I should never have walked home myself, then you wouldn't have to deal with me here and this would have never happened."  
  
"Look at me," Yamato said. Daisuke complied, his scared stare almost scaring Yamato, "This is no where near your fault, we made a mistake, a human one, everyone makes mistakes. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. Don't ever say it is your fault, because it isn't."  
  
"Okay, sorry, Yama."  
  
"Don't be," Yamato said, kissing him. Daisuke pulled away, and shook his head. They went on with their small meal, and again discussed the Takeru issue.  
  
+++  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! Well, again review! Please! 


	6. Surprise!

Daisuke did not want to face Takeru that afternoon. He pulled his head between his arms on the table. Yamato felt just the same way, but wasn't showing it. He was reading a book, and trying to concentrate on the words. It was ten minutes before the time the young blonde usually arrived. Daisuke sighed. Ten minutes to see the reaction of the world.  
  
+++  
  
Takeru was nervous to go to his brother's apartment. He didn't want to try and face the two after what he had seen. He was not comfortable with homosexuals, and he didn't want to have to say that to his own brother. The shock had faded, into hurt. Why hadn't they told him? He then mentally slapped himself. He had openly told Yamato that 'gay' people were just indulgent ass holes. No wonder he had never been informed. He sighed. There he was, in front of the door, and too afraid to knock. He gulped down the fear and knocked.  
  
"Come in," he heard Yamato's voice say. He walked in slowly, putting Daisuke's work down on the table they were sitting at. He tried to leave quickly, but then heard his brother trying to speak with him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"We know you know," Yamato said, looking at his brother's back. Takeru turned around, looking a little surprised. Daisuke threw him is hat. Takeru took it. "I am sorry we didn't tell you, but it was something we didn't want known, at all."  
  
"It's fine, I figured you didn't want me to know because I said that ones like you were wrong, sorry," he said, and left.   
  
"That went better than I expected," Daisuke said, smiling.  
  
"I would have to say so."  
  
+++  
  
The rest of the week passed without complaint, as did the weekend. Then came Monday.  
  
"I don't want to go!" Daisuke protested.  
  
"You have to, to turn in all of that work!"  
  
"Your right, but I still don't want to."  
  
"Just go, I will be waiting at home, okay?"  
  
"Fine!" The younger stalked out of the car as Yamato laughed. He watched as the younger walked into the building, smiled, and drove away.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Daisuke!" Miyako yelled, walking up to him, Ken behind her.  
  
"Hi," he said, smiling.  
  
"I heard about the thugs. Are you okay?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I am fine, I am here, am I not?" he said.  
  
"We were just checking," Ken said. Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Look! The dumb ass is back!" they heard someone yell out.   
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Takeru said, walking up to them. Daisuke could hear the snickers and laugher of the people around him. He knew they thought that he had help with that paper, and he didn't blame them. But they could have been nicer about it, or could have kept it to themselves.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" The voice turned out to be the school bully. "I am quite smart, better than that sack of shit!"  
  
"You aren't! You have four F's!" Takeru burst out. "I know for a fact that Daisuke has straight A's!"  
  
"So what, he is a cheater, I at least do my work without the help of the teachers!"  
  
"That's a lie," Daisuke muttered. That equaled him a slug in the jaw.   
  
"Fuck you! I do my work! Little dumb ass!"  
  
"Leave him alone, young man!" they heard a teacher call. They smiled, it was the gym teacher, who was more built than most in his field. He pulled the older boy away from them by his ear. Takeru laughed, while everyone stared at him in shock.  
  
"Why did you defend me?" Daisuke asked. Takeru leaned over him, and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Your practically family now, Daisuke, I need to help protect you," he whispered. He straitened up, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Takeru," Daisuke said.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
+++  
  
Daisuke glanced at his teacher, who was working on her correcting of papers. He walked up to her desk and handed her all of his missing work. She smiled at him, and he walked to his desk for the class to begin. The class seemed to end without any problem. He walked out, and went to his locker.  
  
"You're a fag," he heard someone say. He closed his locker to see one of the bully's cronies.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I know what Takeru told you, I heard it, and I know he only has a brother, no sisters, you fucking fag!"  
  
"You are a hypocrite, you know?" he asked. The older boy shoved him into a locker.  
  
"Sadly, I understood what you said, I am not an idiot," the young man growled dangerously.  
  
"Good for you," Daisuke said. He watched as a punch landed on the young man's stomach. Takeru stood there, staring at the writhing boy.   
  
"Serves you right," he said, as he pulled Daisuke toward the doors.   
  
"Thank you yet again," Daisuke said at the curb.   
  
"Not a problem," Takeru said, smiling. "Yamato's late."  
  
"I am wondering why."  
  
"Not a clue in the world, but it must be important, that is the only reason he is late, usually." They watched the road, and the blue car eventually got there, with Yamato smiling behind the wheel.  
  
"Sorry, I had to get a few things done before I got here," Yamato said, and the boys got into the vehicle. Yamato grasped Daisuke's hand. "What happened to your face?"  
  
"Some one punched me, but he got his, don't worry," Daisuke said, smiling. They dropped Takeru off, and were on their way home.   
  
"Yama?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Has anyone ever surprised you in a way you never, ever thought they would?"  
  
"Too many times, why?"  
  
"Your brother did that to me today." Yamato looked over at Daisuke, who was looking quite serious.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"First he told some guy off who called me an idiot, then he punched a guy in the gut for me, and said that I was family." Yamato looked not as shocked as Daisuke had been, but there was surprise locked in his face.   
  
"Well, guess he isn't as objective as I would have thought."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
+++  
  
Damnit! Another short chapter! That is okay, though, I think, for what I am thinking I have planned for the next few chapters. ^.~ I must be on some sort of kick, for writing so many chapters in such a short time, though. I am going to flatten my creative drive, yet again! 


	7. Everything Revealed

"Yama, there has been something that has confused me," Daisuke stated, staring intently at his pen in hand.  
  
"What would that be?" Yamato asked. Daisuke's cheeks turned a pale red.  
  
"Well, we have lived under the same roof for a whole week, and we haven't done anything, well, intimate," the younger said, smiling in his blush.  
  
"Are you saying you want to have sex?" Yamato asked, looking over his paper at the young man.  
  
"I think so," Daisuke said, "I mean, it's nine o'clock, and no one should be coming around for anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yamato asked, standing up over the younger, "I don't want to rush things too much."  
  
"Yeah, I am," he said, standing up as well. Yamato smiled and kissed him passionately while trying to direct himself and Daisuke toward his room.  
  
+++  
  
"Oh my God!" Daisuke cried as Yamato fell on top of him, spent.  
  
"That good?"  
  
"Yeah, I would say so," Daisuke kissed the older's forehead.  
  
"I would have to say so too," Yamato said, rolling off of Daisuke. They lay there for a few minutes, panting and grinning. The phone rang. Yamato groaned as he got up to answer the evil beast. "Hello?"  
  
"Yama!" the other side yelled.  
  
"Taichi, what do you want at this hour?"  
  
"I wanted to know if we could go out for tonight, I need to talk to you, it is very important."  
  
"How long do I have to get ready?"   
  
"Thirty minutes, that is when I get off of work."  
  
"Mind if Dai comes along?"  
  
"Not at all, anyway, he is apart of this, anyway. Just be ready okay?"  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye." Yamato hung up the phone in it's cradle, staring at it for a few minutes. He then walked back over to the bed. Daisuke gave him a confused look.  
  
"Sorry about that, Dai. You need to get in the shower, we're leaving in thirty minutes."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Yamato said, "Just get in the shower and hurry, we don't have much time."  
  
"Okay," Daisuke muttered and he walked off to the bathing room with his clothes. Yamato sighed heavily.  
  
"Damnit, Taichi!" he cursed, putting some of his and Daisuke's clothing in a duffle bag.  
  
+++  
  
A knock sounded on the door as the two were waiting impatiently for Taichi to arrive. Yamato got up and answered the door, grabbing the over filled bag, and motioning for Daisuke to follow him and the original goggle boy. They walked over to Taichi's green truck, and Yamato helped Daisuke into the back seat. The other two hopped in, and they drove off.  
  
"I am sorry about this Yama," Taichi said, eyes focused on the road, "but one of our customers said something that had me wondering."  
  
"What did they say?" Yamato asked. Taichi took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well, he came up to the counter, and looked at me. Then he said, 'Hey, you're the faggots' friend, aren't you?' When I asked him what he had meant by that, he was talking about you and Daisuke." The other just stared at each other, eyes wide. "I just want to know if he was telling me the truth or trying to spread some rumor." Yamato gave Daisuke a questioning gaze, and the other smiled and nodded.  
  
"It is true," Yamato said shortly. Taichi looked at him, shocked.  
  
"When?"  
  
"About a week and a half ago," Yamato stated.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We had intended for no one to know," he said.  
  
"Who else knows?"   
  
"Just you and Takeru."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No, he caught us sleeping on the couch."  
  
"I understand," Taichi said. He stopped at the next red light and turned around to face Daisuke. "You can join in at anytime."  
  
"I prefer not to, I will only shove my foot in my mouth," Daisuke said.  
  
"Oh, come on! We do that all the time!" Taichi said, turning back to the road.  
  
"I just don't feel very comfortable speaking aloud," Daisuke said, blushing a little.  
  
"Okay, have it your way," Taichi said, "I've never known you to be so quiet." Daisuke just started mumbling to himself inaudibly. Yamato smiled at his koi and realized that they were out of town. Daisuke noticed too.  
  
"Where are we going, Yama?" He asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"You'll see, don't worry, I will call you in sick tomorrow," Yamato said, smiling. Daisuke sighed, and quieted completely. Yamato turned his attention back to the original goggle boy.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Yeah, it caught me by surprise."  
  
"How did this guy know?"  
  
"I don't know," Taichi said, looking back at Daisuke through the rear view mirror. The youngest looked ready to kick himself.  
  
"Yama, Taichi, I think I might know," he said quietly, "Taichi, what did this guy look like?"  
  
"Well, he had grungy brown hair, black eyes, and what looked like no ears."  
  
"Did he have a sharp face and a dull nose that didn't fit?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, why? You know the guy?"  
  
"He is the ass hole who as calling me a dumb ass. One of his little cronies had said he heard what Takeru had said to me about being family, and called me a fag."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yamato asked, concerned.  
  
"I took it as a grain of salt, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Don't be sorry," Yamato said, tracing the younger's jaw with his fingers, "As I have told you before, shit happens. This just means we have to tell the rest of the gang before they find out like Taichi did."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I am sad to say, I am," Yamato said, "I know this is going to be hard, but we have to."  
  
"No other ways?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Dai." Daisuke looked ready to break down. "Don't worry Dai, everything will work out in the end, I promise."  
  
"I guess your right, Daisuke said, twiddling his thumbs. Yamato put his hand on top of them and stared deeply into his lover's eyes.  
  
"Hey, if no one else will accept us, at least we have Taichi and Takeru, right?"  
  
"Right, thank you, you always make me feel better."  
  
"We're here, Taichi said, looking out at what appeared to be a campsite, "I don't think anyone has been here for at least two years."  
  
"Has it been that long since I quit the band?" Yamato asked, opening the door to himself and Daisuke out.  
  
"I got the tents!" Taichi yelled, tossing one over to the couple. They got it up eventually, as well as Taichi, Yamato complaining about not doing it enough. After that, they went off in the search of firewood. Daisuke was the one to discover it and bring it back. Smiling excitedly, he put it in the pit. Taichi sighed happily and looked over to Daisuke. "Hey, how many camping trips have you been on, per say?" he asked.  
  
"None, my parents could never get off of work, and even if they could, we wouldn't have ever had the money to pull it off."  
  
"Well then, welcome to the great outdoors, or as close to it as you can get," Yamato said, lighting the crumpled paper under the wood. Daisuke grinned, walking over to the blonde.   
  
"We are going to do this more during the summer, you should join us," Taichi said, taking out the bags that were thrown in the back seat. "Hey, did you remember clothes?"  
  
"Of course, along with the sleeping bags. You think I would forget after last time?" Both of the older men laughed aloud, and Daisuke was again muttering to himself. They got the fire to a nice blaze, and then just sat there, watching the magical flames dance around in the midnight air. Daisuke was showing fatigue and was cuddling up to Yamato. He yawned, and was soon asleep in his koi's arms.  
  
"Yamato?" Taichi said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Taichi, I think I do, but I'm not sure. I need help knowing if I do or not."  
  
"Okay, I can do that. Do you smile every time you see him, except for when he is hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you get butterflies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you ever want to leave him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I would distinguish it as love, Yamato, congrads!" Taichi said, smiling. Yamato smiled to himself, caressing his lover's wild hair.  
  
"You know, I always thought of him as another you," Yamato stated, "but then I got to know him. He can cook, and he is fun to cook with. He can draw, and I mean, way better than your stick figures. He blows even me away with his intellectual abilities, he is actually most of the time very reserved. He, I think, is the perfect one for me."  
  
"I am glad," Taichi said, smiling warmly, "now all I have to do is the same thing." Yamato nodded, and yawned.  
  
"Damn, I am tired," he said.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Man, you are shameless."  
  
"Hey, it was him who asked me for it, not vice versa."  
  
"Sheesh, he is more like you than I would have thought. He is a sex animal too."  
  
"Shut up," Yamato said, blushing heavily. He woke Daisuke halfway, and they walked to their small tent. He laid the other down, and cuddled up to him, soon both were again asleep. Taichi walked over to his tent, laughing very quietly to himself, after putting out the fire.  
  
+++  
  
Daisuke woke up early, feeling refreshed from the sleep. He found himself trapped in Yamato's arms. He slowly maneuvered out of them, careful not to wake the other, and walked outside. The sun hadn't even crawled out from under the mountains yet, the sky was turning hues of purple and light blue. He looked at his watch. 6:27 A.M. What a time to wake up. He took in a deep breath, feeling the cool morning air make his lungs swell gratefully. He stretched, releasing a long loud breath. He walked around for a few minutes, finding a stream, just out of view of the camp. He washed his face and watched the fish try to swim upwards. Afterwards, he walked back to the camp, noticing Yamato awake and looking worried. The blonde spotted him and ran over grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" He asked, "It frightened me waking up and not seeing you anywhere near the camp."  
  
"I was over by the stream over there, washing my face, sorry," he said as the got to the camp to cook and eat. He showed the men where he had found the stream, which they were unaware of, surprisingly. After a while, they packed up their stuff and decided to get home.  
  
+++  
  
There was going to be another sleep over that weekend, with all of the gang invited again. Yet again everyone was able to make it. Daisuke looked around the house the day before everyone was supposed to arrive. He felt his stomach begin to lurch. He was nervous, especially about telling everyone about his and Yamato's relationship. He knew everyone was going to be completely shocked, for that is how Taichi and Takeru had been. He sighed, and went on to his writing.  
  
+++  
  
Ken and Miyako looked around the apartment, smiling. Everyone was there, and was having a good time. They saw Yamato and Daisuke talking, looking very nervous. The two walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Dai, Yamato," Ken said.  
  
"Hey, you two," Daisuke said, smiling nervously. They engaged in conversation for a little while, and then Yamato whispered in his ear. He looked at the other, and nodded. The went in the middle of the room, and Yamato called their attention. Daisuke's stomach churned.   
  
"We have an announcement for all of you," Yamato said. "Daisuke and I are dating, and have been for almost two weeks." Everyone's eyes widened, like they had when Daisuke read his paper. Yamato grasped the younger's hand, and walked with him away from the middle of the living room. Soon the place was buzzing again, with the new news being the main topic.   
  
"Yama, thank you for not having me talk, I would have choked it up," Daisuke said, leaning his head on the older's shoulder.  
  
"Not a problem," he said. Takeru came up to them.  
  
"That was pretty bold," he said, smiling at them, "I would have to say you got a positive reaction."   
  
"That is a good thing," Daisuke said, looking a little more relieved. He yawned. "I'm tired, I'm getting to bed." Yamato kissed him goodnight, and the auburn haired young man walked into Yamato's room, crashing on his bed.  
  
+++  
  
So, what do you think so far? I think I might do a little bit more on this story, I'm not sure, I am running out of problems for them. . . any ideas? 


	8. Unnamed

Yamato was unhappy. That day was his last with Daisuke before his mother came to pick him up the next day. He sighed sadly, typing away at the keyboard in front of him. He smiled lightly at the thought. No had ever expected him to get a desk job, not even him. He had never realized that he was quite good at computers. Now he worked as a secretary at a respatory company. He was actually enjoying talking to the elderly folk, and hear their experiences. He was goofing around on the internet, since he had finished all of his work. He heard the bell ring for the door, meaning someone had come in. He ignored it and continued his game.  
  
"Yama?" he heard a very familiar voice say. He looked around to see Taichi, looking very worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's Daiuske," the tanned man said. Yamato immediately stood up and ran out the door calling to his boss that he was going. He hopped in his friend's green truck and they drove off.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worse than Taichi.  
  
"That bully kid he told us about, that guy attacked him," Taichi said, "This time, he had a gun."  
  
"Is Dai okay?"  
  
"He is in the hospital with two bullet wounds to the stomach."  
  
"Dear God," Yamato looked like he was going to die. When they got to the hospital, Yamato kicked open the door and ran to the front desk. "Where is Motamiya Daisuke's room? I am his guardian for the nest few days."  
  
"He is on the third floor, room number 180," the woman at the desk stated. Yamato, Taichi behind him, ran up the stairs to Daisuke's room. Yamato walked in, to see the young man asleep, bandages all around his mid-section.   
  
"Damnit," he muttered to himself. Taichi put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taichi asked. Yamato looked at him sorrowfully.   
  
"Why did it have to happen like this? Why did he have to get shot, I mean, it wasn't supposed to be this bad."  
  
"Some things aren't as easy as they seem," Taichi said.  
  
"Why couldn't they have been like everyone had planned, for everything to be good, and no one would get hurt?"  
  
"Because, that is what the world would call boring, and you would soon go and start looking for things that are wrong. Your relationship would be over."  
  
"You're right, I am just so pissed off that this had to happen, why?"  
  
"The answer is simple," said a voice behind Yamato. He turned around and looked at Daisuke, who was staring back at him.  
  
"Sh, you need your rest," Yamato said, rushing over to him.  
  
"I'm okay, I just won't be around for a few weeks."  
  
"This should have never happened to you, I should have been there."  
  
"How could you have known? It isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's."  
  
"Dai," Yamato said, hugging the younger very slightly. The nurse came in, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, mister Motamiya, you are perfectly fine, the bullets hit no organs, you will be able to go home in a few hours," she said cheerily. "I must warn you though, you can't be in school for a while, that has to heal, meaning you have to rest a lot. The doctor will be in shortly to patch you up for a ride home." She smiled at the young men and left. They waited until they couldn't hear the distant clicks of her heels.   
  
"I can go home," Daisuke said. He felt the glee in his heart. He also had realized that he would be going to his real home the next day. He didn't want to, but he had missed his mother greatly. "Yama?"  
  
"What?" The older asked, concern splashed onto his features.  
  
"What are we going to tell my mother? Do you think we should tell her the truth?"  
  
"I would say we should, but that is very much easier said than done."  
  
"I know. Do you want to know exactly why I got shot today?"  
  
"Of course I do, tell me."  
  
"Well, that guy, he had called me a fag again. I told him to shove off, and left with Takeru to get to class, since we have quite a few together. He got pissed and dragged me outside. He told me that if I was a true man I would fight him. I told him no, and he pulled out the gun. I made the mistake of telling him that to fight like a man, he had to use his fists, and not a gun. He then shot me."  
  
"Dear God," Yamato said. He held the other's hand and waited for the doctor. When he got there, he pushed the two older boys out and shut the door. "Are you sure he is going to be okay?" Yamato asked his best friend.  
  
"I am sure, he has you to help him along."  
  
"Only for one more day, his mother comes home tomorrow."  
  
"Still, he still has you, there is a thing called visiting."   
  
"Never thought of that, thank you, Taichi."  
  
"That is what I am here for!" the tanned young man said as they took their seats in the floor's waiting room.  
  
+++  
  
Yamato, Daisuke, and Taichi laughed as they entered the blonde's apartment building. Even though the youngest of them was in quite the amount of pain, they were all laughing at a joke told by one of the men at the pharmacy. After a little while, their laughter slowed, and Daisuke yawned. We nestled himself into Yamato's lap and was soon asleep. The older two noticed this and began to talk softly, as if not to wake him. That's when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Yamato asked into the device.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ishida, right?" a feminine voice said.  
  
"Yes, can I help you ma'am?"  
  
"This is Daisuke's mother, I am just checking to see if he is alright."  
  
"Well, there was a big problem today, a young man in the school has shot him, but he is just fine, and is asleep on the couch right now."  
  
"Oh, goodness, are you sure he is okay?"  
  
"I asked him that for about a half an hour, he insists he is, the doctor just told us to let him rest, and I got a prescription pain killer for him."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have, how much does that cost?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, ma'am, it's all taken care of."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, I really like the kid, he isn't half as much of a maintenance problem as I thought he would be."  
  
"That's good then, can I have you tell him something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, this project is taking longer than I expected it to, and so I will be gone for about another week, but I'm not sure, could you please take care of him for me?"  
  
"Of course I can! It would be an honor, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you so much, tell Daisuke I miss him, I have to go, bye."  
  
"I will, bye." Yamato put the phone down with a smile.  
  
"What is so great?" Taichi asked, baffled by the grin.  
  
"His mother is going to be gone for an extra week," Yamato said. "I will tell him when he wakes up, not now, though."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: Look, I know that this was a shitty chapter, sorry about that. It is also short, didn't mean to do that either. Well, please review! 


End file.
